


Anchors (away)

by LaureLey



Series: Cadeyrn/Celestia [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Modern times, Music, Travel, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey
Summary: Leaving, just so she could unwind from the tensions of her day.





	Anchors (away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobody_Alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/gifts).



The gloom made it hard not to glance at her as he shifted on the highway, leaning away from the shoulder as he went before relaxing when the car settled for a steady pace. In the semi darkness, her hunched and grumpy form was barely visible from the corner of his eye, and this close to the city, Cadeyrn didn't want to cause trouble as he drove, with too many cars surrounding them as they went. His lips quirked up as Celestia broke the silence, pouty mouth a red marring at the corner of his vision.

"So where we goin'?" she asked gruffly, even as she relaxed as well on the passenger seat, leaning back to the center of it rather than huddling against the window as she had for the past twenty minutes. Cadeyrn shrugged an easy shoulder, glancing at her, then back to the road as he answered.

"Away," he replied easily enough, flicking to cruise controls so he didn't need to worry about it anymore. Her lips curved is a slightly bitter smile, but she gave him that one for a bit, watching him under the steady shift of light to darkness on the road. His eyes burned when light hit them, darkening as they passed by, shifting to an unnatural blackness before they were returned to the fires of the golden lights. She couldn't tell his true mood through them that much was clear.

But Cadeyrn didn't seem too concerned, and the assurance that he knew what he was doing lulled her strained nerves into something almost passable. His phone was pulled from his pocket with some difficulty, and passing it to her, Cadeyrn glanced for one moment her way before smiling again, and prompting her to check through it with an easy title on his lips. She tsked and waved, unlocking it with a few quick swipes of the code, before scrolling through his endless musical choices.

He needed a better way to classify his phone. Songs from all over the years bearing titles from all over the world rolled under her fingers, and her irritation grew all the more until she managed to find his playlists somewhere along that. Curious, she snickered at some of the titles, recognizing one of the list as based around her smexy dances, and she shuffled into her seat to be better cradled within it. The one bearing her name though- that was a more entertaining chip, and she tapped at it quickly, biting her lower lip as the pleasure of the long list that popped up.

A song of strength and fire headed the list, followed by a quirky tune proclaiming of willpower and refusing to give up; both by artists she dearly loved and which she found appropriate. Some of the titles, she hardly recognized, old music from before her time, while others she grinned at, recognizing the group name but having trouble with the individual songs seeing as they were in Korean. Seemed Cade had splurged a bit through her own musical choices to set them to his device as well.

"Elia?" He questioned lightly, and she played the first from the list automatically, if only to set something for them both. The quirk of his lips indicated he knew exactly where she was on his phone, and the glance he sent her way glittered in the darkness.

"It's not polite to go ruffling through my privacy." His scolding tone was marred by the edge of his smirk still in place, and Celestia laughed at him.

"Whatcha got there dat I don't know, Boo? D'you have porn hidden' on yer phone? Y'should lemme watch it with ya~" she teased, making a show of tapping away at the screen even though it was quite obviously closed-- the darkness indicated it easily enough. His smirk only deepened at her suggestion.

"Well, wouldn't that be useless?" he returned, shifting to overtake a car before switching back in the regular lane again. Settled, he paused in the silence for a few minutes before stroking his companion's arm gently, noting the goosebumps that were scattered across her skin. A flick turned on her seat's heated padding, as her lover went on. "I have a better partner than an on-the-screen kind."

"So you do have porn on your phone," she dared, twirling the device between two fingers with a devious glance in her eyes. Cadeyrn's light groan was still amused though, and she didn't think she'd _quite_ hit the nail on the head. It made her curious. "What _is_ on your phone then?"

Her lover glanced at her with amused eyes, the bright silver noticeable just before he snatched his attention back to the road they were on. Already, the crowd of cars was dwindling, and the miles between her and that utter trash of a guy helped ease Celestia as well, curling into her seat comfortably as she settled for a long drive in the dark.

"Tutorials, mostly." _That_ was a surprise.

"On what?" She darted a glance his way again, curious before tapping through his phone again. The next song skipped a beat before her new choice replaced it- an instrumental version so that she wouldn't miss a word. Cadeyrn took the hint and lowered the volume a bit so that it was merely ambient as he answered.

"Safety, techniques and aftercare." She almost dropped it. Of course, she knew Cadeyrn was _careful_ but it hadn't occurred to her that this care would be translated to research, not until now at least. There had to be a hundred bad websites that he had trudged through to find information that mattered-- that would influence their relationship in bed. She'd never had a bad time before- but where she'd thought instinct was the best, Cadeyrn had gone and verified the best way to make their kink work without leaving substantial scars behind. She pressed her cheek into her hand as she considered it, pouting within the curve of her palm.

"Thanks." Shit. What was she even supposed to reply to _that_. But Cadeyrn shook his head, cutting off whatever she might say, as he replied.

"Thank you for trusting me Elia."

"Who wouldn't," she grumbled, trying to will the red on her cheeks off. "A mean- ye take better care o' me th'n A do m'self."

"Something you qualified of "mothering" before."

He had a point. But it wasn't a bad thing. Much as Cadeyrn's mothering felt out of place at first, somewhat odd seeing as she didn't understand why the attention was given to her; it had come to mean safety. Security. And the damn allowance to do stupid shit because she knew he had her back.

"T shows you care." The conversation felt awkward, brushing things she wasn't eager to say, and with a shuffle, Celestia straightened on her seat, changing the subject with a grin.

"Got anyth'n singin'-worthy on that phone o'yers?" She challenged, already snapping at the screen again, rolling through the list. His glance was still amused, but he shook his head.

"I don't sing."

Curious~ Her smile widened at the challenge, honey-gold watching him carefully from under her thick lashes. Teeth caught onto the edge of her garnet-painted lip as she regarded the list again.

"Don'tcha, Sugar?" she asked, tapping at her choice. Cadeyrn groaned at the first notes, caught off guard, but damn her, she was right.

"Betrayed." He dead-panned, but his smile was too wide for her to take it seriously.

She was already singing anyways.


End file.
